Phoenix
by yaajkuza
Summary: AU Natsu has a quest requesting, specifically to Fairy Tail, for a person named, "Eagle Eye." And there's a quiet boy sitting in a remote corner of the guild. Who is he? and what does he do? M/M Natsu/OC NatsuxOC Yaoi Don't Like Don't Read. (cliche: I suck at summaries)


A/N: Hiya my first post onto FF and so I hope it goes well... Here goes nothing enjoy.

Pairing: Natsu/OC

* * *

Aquila Arma is a teen in the mage guild of Fairy Tail. He has green eyes, brown hair and usually wears a white T-shirt and tan cargo shorts with a leather gauntlet on the right arm. On the gauntlet there is a slot behind the hand. He is a quiet 16 year-old teenager at that but he completes his quests as ordered. He actually spends little time in the guild and more time on quests, but when he does he'll be off on his own in a remote corner observing the guild. Only a selected few knows what his magic is and some of those few call him "Eagle's Eye", as a result most people knows him by "Eagle's Eye Aquila." But the nickname is only known by a few in the guild.

One day, he decided to stay at his usual remote corner but then something unexpected happened. Natsu went up to him. "Would you like to come with me on a quest? The reward is 100,000 jewels." Aquila was being as silent as always. "C'mon say something, I've never heard you talk before so talk."

Aquila looked to the side. "What is there to talk about?"

"Whoa! You actually spoke. I didn't really think that'll work. So, do you want to come with me?" Natsu was glad he got the boy to talk.

"What about Happy? Isn't he always with you?" The boy was trying to find an excuse to not go with him for more reason than one.

"Happy is doing something else with Lucy. I chose you because you're always so quiet and mysterious. Come on just go with me, I'm sure it'll be fun." Natsu was persistent and wouldn't have no for an answer.

"Sure, I guess…" Aquila finally gave up knowing full and well that he wouldn't succeed.

"Great! So this quest is a hunt so be prepared. Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning." Natsu joyfully went off back into the guild.

The next morning Aquila went to the train station and saw Natsu waiting for him. Natsu saw him coming towards him and he waved. "We will go to a place called Lignum to meet that dude who posted this quest."

The train arrived but he was reluctant to go on the train. When the train started moving, Natsu got startled and tried to calm down. As the train kept moving, he had kept straight face to show that nothing was wrong when he was surely suffering from motion sickness. Aquila noticed how Natsu looked and asked him, "Natsu are you all right?"

"Y—yeah everything is fine, n—nothing to worry about." Salamander horribly lied still trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure? Aquila looked at him again and he saw the pain in his eyes. Aquila then saw Natsu's face become sickly. All of a sudden, Natsu felt refreshed and didn't feel sick at all despite being on the train. He then noticed a spot from Aquila's gauntlet was shining a pale teal light. He was curious at what that was. "Are you using you're magic, if it is then don't stop it cause I like it."

Natsu was back to being happy and that made Aquila happy and then he heard from him. "What is your magic anyway?"

"My magic? It's kinda difficult to explain." It really was and the boy didn't know how he would explain it.

"Explain it anyways. I want to know what it is." Natsu was insistent in making the boy explain it.

"Let's just say I use elemental magic." That was the closest thing he could think of without having him to know all about his magic.

"Elemental? So right now is…uh… what are you using right now?" Salamander thought _a magic that takes away my motion sickness that's perfect._

"Right now I'm using air magic." When Aquila finished his statement the train stopped and so did his magic. Natsu took the boy by the hand and led him out of the train and into the city. Natsu wouldn't notice but Aquila was blushing and the contact all the way he was being dragged.

They got to a hotel and there was a crowd in front of it. They pushed and shove until they got to the front and Aquila asked the woman next to them, "Why is everybody here?"

"Duke Walter von Pixson is here to visit," she replied. Natsu met one of the bodyguards and started to argue with him. Aquila quickly went over and calmed him and told him to show the quest to them. The bodyguard reluctantly let Natsu pass. They were escorted inside where they will be escorted again by a butler. The butler took them on an elevator to the top floor to meet the duke. Natsu was laying on the floor hanging on to the wall when they reached to the top. Aquila dragged him out and laid him against the closest wall. The duke saw them and asked, "Is he okay?"

"He is," Aquila answered, "he just has a terrible case of motion sickness."

"Then you guys are here because of my quest?"

"Yes we are." Natsu immediately got up and said, "So who do you want us to beat to a pulp?"

"I did say it was a hunt but not that kind of hunt, I would like for you to bring me the person known as "Eagle's Eye" to me as soon as possible."

"Aww man, I wanted to beat someone up though. So where can I find him?"

"You don't know him? He is from Fairy Tail, is he not?"

"He is," Aquila said to the duke, "Let's go, Natsu-san, and let's try to find this 'Eagle's Eye.'" Natsu just reluctantly turned around and got on the elevator. Natsu went ahead of Aquila, because he was still talking to the duke. "Duke Walter, could you give us the money now?" he said while lifting up his eye patch. "Of course, "Eagle's Eye" Aquila," the duke said to him while signaling the butler to bring the money. Natsu couldn't hear anything they said because he was too occupied in trying to think who "Eagle's Eye" can be. Aquila came with the butler with a suitcase in hand and Natsu asked, "What is that?"

"This? It's the money, he wanted to pay us in advance." Natsu braced himself but when the elevator started moving, he didn't feel a thing and he looked at Aquila's hand, it was glowing white. "Are you using your magic again? Don't stop, don't ever stop." Hearing those words made Aquila feel more appreciated than the many times before.

They were back in Magnolia and they went back to the guild. Once they entered, Happy flew into Natsu's chest and cried, "Natsu! You're back! Lucy was being mean to me, she wanted to do things to me like dress me up, and put make up on me." They then heard an angry yell from Lucy, "You were the one who wanted to do that!"

"Ahhhhh! Natsu help me, Lucy-zilla is here!"

"I'll get you later, you punk cat. So Natsu, where did you go?" Lucy asked him. Then he answered, "I went on a quest with…" When he turned around to look for Aquila, he was gone. "With who?"

"With Aquila."

"That quiet boy?"

"Yeah, that reminds me. Where is master?"

"Master is with Mira, why did you need him?" He left without answering her question. He went up to master Makarov and asked directly, "Who is "Eagle's Eye" I was supposed to look for him." The master's face was stunned.

* * *

A/N: How was it? haha let me know constructive criticism welcomed, heck even flames are! XD


End file.
